creepypastaclassicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Pink Backpack
__NOEDITSECTION__ If you find a little pink backpack, you shouldn't open it. littlepinkbkpk.jpg pg1.jpg pg2.jpg pg3.jpg pg4.jpg pg5.jpg pg6.jpg pg7.jpg pg8.jpg pg9.jpg pg10.jpg pg11.jpg Transcription This is for the ones who asked for someone to transcribe the pages. Some may be hard to read So I will try my best to transcribe them for your viewing pleasure ;) EDIT: SilentObserver01 here, making grammar corrections. Words in parentheses are corrected words or things that are missing. I'm not going to correct capitals. ; Page 1 : This is Lisa,(.) she is my friend. My mom and dad don't see her, so they say she is my imaginary friend. Lisa is a nice friend(.) ; Page 2 : Today I tried to plant a flower in the yard. I tried to plant it by the Sandbox, but Lisa said that is where her daddy is sleeping, so I planted it in a cup of dirt. ; Page 3 : Lisa is at school with me today. I brot (Brought) her for show and tell, but Mrs. Monroe got mad, because she can't see her. Lisa got sad, so she hid the Chalkboard eraser. ; Page 4 : Yesterday was my birthday party. Mommy bought pizza, but no one came. Lisa said people came to the porch and left. But they left presents. I got 3 barbies, a pair of shoes, and Five dollars. Me and Lisa played (with the) barbies. ; Page 5 : Mrs. Monroe is Absent today, (and) our substitute is named Mrs. Digman(.) She is pretty, and nice, and she is letting us have snack time after diary time(.) I wish Mrs. Digman can stay our teacher. ; Page 6 : Today Jonnathin Parker stole my Pencil pack. Mrs. Digman can't find it, so she made him give me his pencils. Lisa came to school too, but Mrs. Digman can't see her. She said she beleives (Believes) Lisa is real. ; Page 7 : Yesterday, me and Lisa went on a long walk, until the moon came out. Daddy got mad and said Lisa is stupid and fake and she disapeered (Disappeared). Today Lisa didn't come to school, but Mrs. Digman says that Mrs. Monroe won't come back. ; Page 8 : Daddy was at work all day, yesterday. He didn't come home to eat dinner,(.) Today he is still at work. Mom packed me a pudding for lunch today. Pudding is my favorite(.) ; Page 9 : I miss lisa, daddy is real busy at work, he didn't come home at the weekend. Mom is mad at him. I want to write a letter for Lisa(.) ; Page 10 : Dear lisa. I miss you. Please come back. I'm sorry when my daddy was mean. You are my best friend. ; Page 11 : Lisa came back yesterday. She said sorry for leaving, and I told her my dad won't come home from work. Lisa said him and Mrs. Monroe are both sleeping like her dad. I hope they wake up soon. Well! That is the best I can do. Some of the text is either faded, or has a glare over it. If I got any of these wrong please let me know. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings Category:PotM Category:Suggested Reading Category:Historical Archive